


Shoreside

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [28]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Beach Holidays, Community: femslash100, F/F, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Siobhan’s many associates wanted her to do some work in Norfolk, and nothing was going to stop a twenty-year-old drifter from catching a few rays by the sand between jobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoreside

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Marian/Siobhan - a holiday romance. Total AU.

“Is anyone sitting here?” 

Siobhan peered over her sunglasses.  The sun was blocking whoever dared to disturb her rest on the beach.  One of Siobhan’s many associates wanted her to do some work in Norfolk, and nothing was going to stop a twenty-year-old drifter from catching a few rays by the sand between jobs.  “Only me.”

The woman set her towel down next to Siobhan and dropped her beach bag in the sand.  “I’m here with my parents.  I haven’t seen many people my age around.”

Siobhan looked over at her new beachside friend.  _Could be worse_ , she though appreciatively.  The girl was seventeen or eighteen and obviously from a wealthy family—little white bikini, diamond stud earrings (on the _beach_ ), designer sunglasses.  She was pretty with dark hair and cat-like eyes.  Siobhan slid her sunglasses off.  “You here for the summer?”

The girl smiled.  “Until August.  My name’s Marian.”

Siobhan nodded.  “I’m S.”

“Nice to meet you.”  Marian rubbed suntan lotion on her pale arms and laid on her stomach.  The slope of her back was already tan and Siobhan tried not to stare at the curve of the girl’s ass beneath her white bikini bottoms.  “Are you here for the summer as well?”

_They don’t need me back in London anytime soon.  They’ll be fine without me_.  “Sure am, Marian.”  _It’s going to be a fine summer indeed._


End file.
